


As Long As you're happy

by sheabutterbabay08



Series: As Long As You're Happy [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheabutterbabay08/pseuds/sheabutterbabay08
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: As Long As You're Happy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717252
Kudos: 5





	As Long As you're happy

PART ONE  
  
You would never get used to seeing your boyfriend perform in front of so many people, it was like a dream, the screaming fans, the way he and his members commanded a stage even though they were just rookies. It was unreal, but you couldn't be anymore proud of him, he was doing what he loved and looked damn good doing it too. There wasn't anyone you could imagine being with, there wasn't anyone who could make your heart flutter and beat wildly against your chest like Choi Jongho, and he knew that too. That’s why he teased you endlessly whenever he caught you staring at him with heart eyes, it would always be something along the lines of “you know if you took a picture, noona it would last longer”. As you were watching him perform with his group you cheered along with the people around you and you felt your chest swell with pride.

~*~*~*~

You were now backstage where there were various idols and stylist moving around frantically as the rushed to get on stage. After Jongho’s performance you immediately exited the crowd and went in search for your boyfriend while searching for the strong boy, you bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry.” You said to the person who stared at you in shock.

  
“Y/n.” you looked up and was met with Jungkook, someone you hadn’t seen in years, with his idol status and you moving abroad for school, you had lost touch with your best friend.

  
“Jungkook.” You said with a wide smile on your face right before you tackled the muscular boy in a hug.   
He chuckled and secured his arms around you, pressing close to him as he inhaled the smell of coconut oil coming from your braids. He had missed this, he had missed you, maybe a lot more than you had missed him. You were more to him than just a friend, he had loved you so much and seeing you here had brought all of those feelings back and he couldn’t help but wonder why you were truly here. 

“Y/n?” a voice said from behind you, detaching yourself from Jungkook you looked behind you to find your boyfriend dressed in all white with a sheen of sweat coating his tan skin, evidence of his hard work. You felt your heart pound at the sight of the man you loved, and you rushed over to him, missing the glare he had shot Jungkook, who clenched his jaw at the other maknae. Jongho’s face softened as he felt you nuzzle your face into his chest, he wrapped his arms around tightly and let out a satisfied hum as he hadn’t seen you due both of your schedules.

  
“I missed you jagiya.” He said while pressing a kiss against your forehead.

  
“I missed you too, baby.” You responded while breaking away from him so you could introduce him to Jungkook, whom he had looked up too and would undoubtedly be shock at the fact that he was your best friend, but felt your shoulders sag as the other boy had disappeared. 

“Where did he go?” 

  
“Noona, how do you know Jungkook sunbaenim?” He asked you as you both started walking to his dressing room. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was jealous, who wouldn’t be, but he was also curious.

  
“He’s my best friend.” You said nonchalantly as if you weren’t best friends with one of the worlds biggest superstars.

  
“Really?” His eyes widened at your words.

  
“Yeah. I’ve known him since we were kids, but we lost contact a few years ago.” Jongho had felt bad for being jealous now, as he realized your relationship with his senior was platonic. 

  
“When can I meet him?” His voice held a playful edge that caused you to giggle. Jongho’s heart swelled at the sound, and he had just realized how much he had missed you.

~*~*~*~

  
Jungkook was now in his dressing room with his hyungs, getting ready for their performance. His members could tell that the boy’s mind was plagued as he stared off into space, Jimin, who was right beside him scanned his face in slight worry as he had never seen him so distraught.

  
“Guk-ah is everything alright?” Jungkook blinked his eyes a few times, finally coming out of his trance.

  
“I’m fine hyung.” He replied with a weak and ingenuine smile. Jimin had no other choice but to let it go as they were called to get ready to perform. 

  
All Jungkook could think about was you and Jongho, and how happy you looked in his arms, it broke his heart knowing that you would never be in his.

***********  
Unedited……  
781 words…….  
Hope you enjoy……


End file.
